


Waiting for Sunrise

by esm3rald



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, No Salvatore Brothers, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert has recently lost her parents and she's still struggling with it, trying to put the pieces of her life back together. Her life is further disrupted when the strange Cullen family moves to Mystic Falls and in particular when Elena meets Edward, the youngest component of the family to whom she feels immediately attracted. Edward's strange behavior towards her - one moment he seems to hate her and the next he's seeking her out - both attracts her and confuse her. Finding out the secret he's hiding will forever change her life. Edward/Elena. AU. Will follow 'The Vampire Diaries' storyline. No Salvatore Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be a Twilight/The Vampire Diaries Crossover. There are a lot of amazing Bella/Damon stories out here but I really wanted to try my hand at a Edward/Elena one. Basically, in this story, Elena replaces Bella in the sense that she's Edward's singer and he can't read her thoughts but the story is set in Mystic Falls, not Forks and it will mostly follow the Vampire Diaries storyline – till the end of season6 -, with some Twilight characters – beside the Cullen family – added into the mix. This means Katherine, doppelganger stuff, Original vampires etc. No Salvatore Brothers in this story, otherwise I would be forced to choose between Damon and Edward and as much as I love Edward, Damon wins every time. Let's pretend that Katherine never met Damon and Stefan and so she never turned them. They lived a happy, human life in 1864.
> 
> Another very important thing: The vampires in this story will be a mix of the vampires of Twilight and the Vampire Diaries:
> 
> Pale skin and as cold as ice(like in Twilight)
> 
> (Almost) Impenetrable skin(like in Twilight)(unless they use vervain) – but soft at the touch like that of humans -. When using vervain, their skin can be wounded but they heal almost immediately(like in TVD).
> 
> Vervain weakens them and burns them(like in TVD)
> 
> Inhumanly beautiful when they become vampires(like in Twilight)
> 
> They burn in the sun unless they have lapis lazuli jewels spelled by a witch(like in TVD)
> 
> Vampires' voices and smell attractive to humans(like in Twilight)
> 
> Heightened emotions(like in TVD)
> 
> Black eyes when hungry(like in Twilight). Red while feeding on human blood(like in Twilight) but only while feeding. Same thing while feeding on animal blood. Golden eyes but only while feeding. Otherwise normal eye-color like humans.
> 
> They have fangs, and dark veins under their eyes(like in TVD)
> 
> Super strength, speed and agility(like in both)
> 
> Immortality (like in both)
> 
> Stronger when newborns(like in Twilight)
> 
> The older the vampire, the stronger he/she is(like in TVD)
> 
> Particular ability like mind-reading, seeing the future etc(like in Twilight)
> 
> Every vampire can use compulsion(but vervain stop this) (like in TVD)
> 
> Can be killed if their body is torn apart and their body parts burned (like in Twilight)
> 
> They can be killed by a wooden stake (like in TVD). But it must be a specific stake (stake from a white oak tree). Originals can be killed by a stake from that specific white oak tree – the one used in the spell to create them -.
> 
> They don't need to sleep or eat. But if they eat it will taste like normal food (like in TVD).
> 
> Their hearts doesn't beat (like in Twilight)
> 
> Vampires can't procreate (like in TVD) – but they love to try =) –
> 
> Vampires need an invite to enter a house (like in TVD)
> 
> To be turned into a vampire a person must drink vampire blood, die(like in TVD)and then, once awake, face the transformation that last from three to five days (like in Twilight, burning included).
> 
> Vampire blood has healing qualities (like in TVD)
> 
> Vampires can eat animal blood without being weaken by it (like in Twilight)
> 
> Oh, don't be fooled by this preface, the story will have a happy ending!
> 
> Really hope you like it!

** **

**Preface**

_June 2012_

_Dear Diary_

_Before I met Him, I thought Death was synonym with End. There was no turning back from it. It was final. And that's how it should be. People are born, they live and then they die. And yet, since I met him, I died twice but I somehow came back. That's the kind of crazy, supernatural world I live in. And yet, I never thought, not even for a moment, that I would, one day, lose him. I'm a vampire now, this means that I have all eternity in front of me, but an eternity without him is the worst torment that I could ever face. I don't want to live an eternity without him. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, and yet, as long as he was with me, I was happy, happy enough that I didn't care about the fact that I would never age, that I would never have children, that I would never have a normal life. As long as I had him by my side, our life together was enough for me. But now he's gone and all that I've left is a hole in my heart where he's supposed to be. Part of me wished I'd never met him, knowing what I know now. I would be spared the pain of losing him this way. But not knowing him would be worse than the pain I'm feeling now. I'm not sorry I loved him. I would never be sorry for that. I'm so lucky I got to meet him and be loved by him. I just wished our time together had been longer. But I know I should not complain. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._


End file.
